Passion
by TheLoverAndTheSadist
Summary: Sasuke gets an unexpected visitor at the most inopportune time. Uchihacest. PWP.


Okay

Okay! This is actually a smut that Mikey wrote because I demanded fan service and so she provided it! It was simply supposed to a boredom thing, but since she was threatening to take all of my yaoi away, I am putting up her smut as revenge! She has never written smut before, but this isn't bad! It has no plot at all except that Sasuke is horny and so Itachi helps! Yes, this is yaoi(DUH!) and is ItaSasu(again DUH!). Yes, it is very short, but you'll get over it.

So! For everyone wishing for fan service, here ya go!!

Disclaimer: We disclaim

--

Sasuke traced the curve of his chest down to his stomach, where warmth was pooling like a heavy waterfall. His breath caught tightly in his throat, making him light-headed, making him tremble. His fingers nimbly tugged at the soft black hairs just below his abdomen. The fingers teasingly worked their way down to Sasuke's inner thigh. He prodded gently at a sensitive spot that shot a flushing need, laced with pleasure up his spine. He shuddered and let his fingers do the work of their own accord. As he let them travel farther up his naked thighs, to the sweet curve where they met in the middle, he heard himself let loose a nymphomaniacal moan.

He lost his slow, gentle pace then Sasuke whimpered as his fingers wrapped around his balls, sending jolts of desire coursing through his limbs. His entire body was heavy as the fingers working in delicate strokes, and he reached to grab himself with his other hand.

Unfortunately, his arms were pulled from behind before he could satisfy himself and he let loose a feral cry of fear and frustration. He landed backwards in the large tub, his legs still hanging from the edges, his body aching with need and adrenaline. Something was on top of him, hardly allowing him to choke air back into his lungs. Warm breath stung the side of his neck. "Having fun little brother?" asked a sultry voice.

Sasuke's heart danced wildly in his throat. His brother's knee was in between his spread legs and one of his hands held both of Sasuke's wrists effectively over his head. He tried to jerk his body out of the man's grasp, but to no avail. Itachi smirked and leaned into Sasuke's face so that their noses grazed.

"Get off me, you sick fuck," Sasuke gasped.

Itachi's smirk widened as he felt his brother squirm beneath him. "But little brother," he whispered sweetly, "what fun would it be if I couldn't do this?" And he reached between Sasuke's thighs.

Horrible ecstasy made Sasuke groan submissively. He tried to choke back the whimpers, refusing to let Itachi know he enjoyed how he touched him. Itachi's hands had already gone to work, roaming over Sasuke's body. He was no longer keeping Sasuke's arms captive, leaving his little brother free to fight. The boy tried to push Itachi off of him, but froze when Itachi leaned down to suck one of his nipples. Shudders racked his body as Itachi's other hand methodically trailed over his ribs, down to the crevice as Itachi wrapped his hand around his little brother's cock, he reached down to seal his lips. Sasuke moaned into Itachi's mouth, thrusting forward, losing all inhibitions and morality.

As Itachi began to stroke, he mumbled against Sasuke's mouth, "See little brother? Isn't this far more enjoyable than your own hand?" And he leaned to kiss him again before he could answer.

Itachi stroked Sasuke faster. His little brother was panting slightly, leaning into the touch like Itachi's fingers were the needle pressing into the vein of a heroin addict. He sucked the pulse point on Sasuke's throat, drawing a large purple bruise, like a spot of black on porcleian. Sasuke writhed beneath him and then tensed. Their chests pressed together as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck to hold him steady as he came.

Itachi pulled himself off of Sasuke and held out one hand. "That'll be 26.50, foolish little brother."

END

--

Woot! Now, wasn't that great for her first time at writing smut? I think so! And since I think so, you must all now leave great reviews to please Mikey and encourage her to write more!

But, for now, ja ne!


End file.
